Heretofore in many situations, joggers and others who prefer not to carry the door key wth them, would rather leave it behind in a safe storage area, if one can be found, which is really safe. Often times joggers and others by removing the key from the premises or carrying it with them, misplace or lose the key making access to the locked building door or house door difficult and often times expensive.
Heretofore there have been efforts in providing a means of storing the key within a door safe or housing and wherein heretofore various involved devices have been employed for obtaining access to the key safe within the door. Heretofore in key safes of this nature, the safe door may be forcefully opened permitting access and removal of the key for unauthorized entry.